concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pere Ubu
1975 Sep 28 to Oct 1 - Recorded 30 Seconds Over Tokyo and Heart Of Darkness. Dec 31 - Cleveland, Viking Saloon. The debut gig: Frankenstein (The Dead Boys) opening and hosted by Travis Dobbs. 1976 Jan 12 - Cleveland, The Mistake (beneath The Agora) Feb 17 - Fairview Park (Cleveland), Bain Park Cabin Feb 26 - Recorded Final Solution and Cloud 149. ?? - Cleveland Hts, Cain Park Apr 7 - Cleveland, The Mistake April 13 - New York City, Max's Kansas City (w/ Suicide) May 5 - Cleveland, The Mistake Oct 14 - Recorded Street Waves and My Dark Ages. Nov 11 - Cleveland, Pirate's Cove Start of residency on Thursday nights. Friction opening. Dec 1 - Cleveland, Agora 1977 Feb 25 - New York City, Max's Kansas City (with Dorian) Feb 26 - New York City, Max's Kansas City Mar 6 - New York City, Max's Kansas City Mar 30 - Recorded Heaven and Nonalignment Pact. Apr 14 - Cleveland, Pirate's Cove May 6 - New York City, Max's Kansas City May 26 - Cleveland, Pirate's Cove (with The Nerves) nb might be 25th Jun 2 - Cleveland, Pirate's Cove (?) Jul 8 - Recorded Modern Dance. Aug 4 - Cleveland, Pirate's Cove Aug 18 - Cleveland, Pirate's Cove (w/ Destroy All Monsters) Sep ?? - Cleveland, Pirate's Cove Nov 10 - Cleveland, Pirate's Cove, "The Return of Pere Ubu" 1978 The Coed Jail Tour The Blank Records Tour with The Suicide Commandos Feb 18 - Cleveland, WHK Auditorium, Disasto 2 Feb 22? - Baltimore, Marble Bar Feb 23 - Bethesda, Psyche Deli Feb 24 - Washington DC, Atlantis Feb ?? - Philadelphia Mar 3 & 4 - New York City, CBGB's Mar 7 & 8 - Worcester MA, Circe's Mar 12 - Boston, The Rat Mar 21 - Cleveland, Pirate's Cove Rochester Toronto Detroit Apr 1 - Minneapolis, Longhorn EurUbu, Apr 28 to May 9 `78 support: The Pop Group Apr 28 - Manchester, Rafters Apr 29 - Liverpool, Eric's Apr 30 - London, Roundhouse (support to Graham Parker) May 1 - London, Roundhouse (support to Graham Parker) May 2 - Birmingham, Barbarella's May 4 - Amsterdam, Paradiso May 5 - Brussels, Theatre 140 (portions released on Datapanik The Year Zero box set, Street Waves on '390 Degrees Of Simulated Stereo, Vol. 1') May 6 - Paris, Gibus (support: Nico) May 8 - London, Marquee (support: Red Crayola) May 9 - London, Marquee (support: Nico) Jul 4 - Bratenahl OH, On The Beach (w/ The Cramps) 10/4/78, ? 9/16/78 - Boston, Paradise Te US Ubu Dance Party Oct 9 to Nov 11 Oct 13 - Cleveland, Real World 10/18/78, Minneapolis, Jay's Longhorn 10/20/78, Chicago, Gaspar's 10/21/78, Gaspar's 10/23/78, Cleveland, Pirate's Cove 10/27/78, Toronto, Horseshoe Tavern 10/28/78, Toronto, Horseshoe Tavern New York City 10/78, Kent, WKSU-FM Nov 3 - Kent OH, Kent State University Nov 11 - New York City, CBGB's The UK Ubu Dance Party Nov 16 - Chiselhurst Caves, London (sb: Red Crayola) Nov 17 - Middlesborough Nov 18 - Newcastle, Newcastle University, The Canteen (sb: Radio Earth) Nov 20 - High Wycombe (sb: Soft Boys) Nov 21 - Leicester, Leicester University (sb: Soft Boys) Nov 22 - Cambridge (sb: Red Crayola) Nov 24 - Manchester, The Factory (Russell Club) (sb: Soft Boys & Red Crayola) Nov 25 - Liverpool (sb: Soft Boys & Red Crayola) Nov 27 - Birmingham (sb: Red Crayola) Nov 28 - London, Electric Ballroom (sb: Soft Boys) Nov 29 - Plymouth (sb: Human League & Red Crayola) Nov 30 - Portsmouth Dec 1 - Brighton, University of Sussex Union (support: Human League) Dec 2 - Norwich, U. of East Anglia (Spport: The Human League) Dec 5 - London, London College of Printing Dec 6 - Uxbridge, Brunel University (sb: Prag vec) Dec 7 - Leeds (sb: Human League) Dec 8 - Edinburgh (sb: Human League) The Red Ubu Tour (Support band: Red Crayola) Dec 12 - Brussels, Theatre 140 Dec 13 - Paris, Bataclan Dec 14 - Rotterdam Dec 15 - Amsterdam Paradiso Dec 17 - Dusseldorf, Ratingerhof Dec 18 - Hamburg, Uncle Po 1979 Jan 18 - Cleveland, Real World Nite Club Feb 8 - Cleveland, Pirates Cove Mar 2 - Cleveland, International Garage Exhibition, Cleveland State U Mar 21- Columbus, Major Chords Mar 27 - Kent OH, WKSU live in the studio, Kent State U. Apr 9 - Ann Arbor, Second Chance The Picnic Tour - April 21st to May 5th 1979 April 21, 1979 Phase 3, Pittsburgh, PA April 22, 1979 Gaston Hall, Washington, DC April 23, 1979 Hot Club, Philadelphia, PA April 24-25, 1979 Hurrah's, New York City, NY April 26, 1979 Modern Theater, Boston, MA April 27-28, 1979 Hullabaloo, Rensselaer, NY May 1-2, 1979 The Edge, Toronto, ON May 3, 1979 Bookie's, Detroit, MI May 4-5, 1979 Gaspar's, Chicago, IL The Goodbye Tour Jul 17 to Aug 7 `79 7/17/79, Cleveland, Agora 7/19/79, Milwaukee, Zak's 7/20/79, Minneapolis, Walker Arts Center 7/22/79, Boulder, Blue Note 7/25/79, Portland, Dance Theater 7/27/79,Vancouver BC, Robson Square Theater 7/31/79, San Francisco, Old Waldorf 8/2/79, Los Angeles, Whiskey A Go Go 8/3/79, Los Angeles, Whiskey A Go Go 8/4/79, Los Angeles, Whiskey A Go Go 8/6/79, Costa Mesa, Cuckoo's Nest 8/7/79, San Diego, The Roxy Ubu & Tin Huey did a radio show on WKSU in 79 1980 3/??/80, Chicago, King Tut's Art of Walking Tour Jul `80 to Aug 18 `80 Crew: Mark Kostura, Andre O'Neal, Dave Hamann Cleveland Madison 7/18/80, New York, Irving Plaza 7/19/80, Philadelphia, Starlight Ballroom 7/20/80, Washington DC, 930 Club July 80 - New York City, Club 57 7/22/80, Toronto, The Edge 7/23/80, Toronto, The Edge 7/25/80, Ottawa, Beacon Arms 7/26/80, Ottawa, Beacon Arms 7/27/80, Montreal, Broadway Life 7/29/80, Lynne MA, Main Act 7/30/80, Northampton MA, Rahar's Aug 1 - Cleveland, The Mistake Aug 2 - Detroit, Bookies Aug 3 - Chicago, Tut's Aug 5 - Milwaukee, The Starship Aug 7 - Minneapolis, Duffy's Aug 12 - Vancouver, Commodore Ballroom Aug 13 - Seattle, Paramount Theater (with Magazine) Aug 15 - San Francisco, Warfield Theater Aug 16 - Santa Monica, Civic Auditorium 8/22/80 - Toronto, The Edge 10/30/80(?) - Berlin, Metropol 1981 Feb 13 - London, North London Poly (support: The Virgin Prunes) Feb 19 - Amsterdam, Paradiso Feb 20 - Eindhoven, Effenaar Feb 22 - Krefeld (D) Feb 24 - Berlin Feb 26 - Hamburg, Markthalle Mar 3 - Bologna, Cinema Teatro Medica Mar 9 - London, Heaven (support: Vic Goddard And Subway Sect and Furious Pig) Gang Of Four Tour with Delta Five Question: The first date of the Gang Of Four's tour was March 11 in Belfast at Queenshall. Did Ubu play it? Mar 13 - Sheffield, University Mar 14 - Liverpool, University Mar 16 - Leicester, University Mar 17 - Bristol, Locarno Mar 18 - Manchester, University Mar 19 - Newcastle, Mayfair Mar 20 - Aberdeen, University Mar 21 - Stirling, Pathfoot Hall, Stirling University Mar 22 - Glasgow, Tiffany's Mar 23 - Edinburgh, Tiffany's Mar 25 - Birmingham, Top Rank Odeon Mar 26 - Coventry, Tiffany's Mar 27 - Derby, Assembly Rooms Mar 28 - Cromer, West Runton Mar 29 - Oxford, New Theatre Mar 30 - London, Hammersmith Palais (Gang Of Four, Pere Ubu, Bush Tetras) Dec 3 - Pittsburgh, Heaven Dec 4 - Philadelphia, Eastside Club Dec 5 - Trenton NJ, City Gardens Dec 6 - Washington DC, 930 Club Dec 9 - Boston, The Paradise Dec 10 - Northhampton, Rahar's Dec 11 - New York, Mudd Club Dec 12 - Annandale NY, Bard College Dec 13 - Providence, Lupo's Dec 14 - New Haven, Great American Music Hall Dec 16 - Bethlehem PA, Hideaway (?) Dec 18 - New York, Peppermint Lounge Dec 19 - Lido Beach NY, Malibu Beach Club Dec 21 - Cleveland, Agora Dec 22 - Columbus OH, Garden Theater 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 Oct 24 - Cleveland, Agora Oct 25 - Cincinnati, Bogart's Oct 26 - Detroit, Alvins Oct 30 - Buffalo, Talbert Hall, University of Buffalo Oct 31 - New York City, The Cat Club Nov 7 - New York City, The Ritz (?) 1988 Jan 30 - London, ICA Jan 31 - London, ICA The Avant Garage Returns Tour Crew: Joachim Schweiger, Philip Allen. Mar 18 - Budapest, Hungarocarrot Festival (UK Support, The Mekons) Mar 21 - Nottingham, Trent Poly Mar 22 - Edinburgh, The Venue Mar 23 - Newcastle, Riverside Mar 24 - Leeds, Astoria Mar 25 - Manchester, International Mar 26 - Sheffield, Lead Mill Mar 28 - Bristol, Bierkeller Mar 29 - London, Town & Country Club (Support: The Mekons and Ut) (European Support, Kampec Dolores) Mar 31 - Arhus, Huset Musikteater Apr 2 - Uppsala, Baroviac Apr 3 - Helsinki, Yanha Ylioppilastalo Apr 5 - Oslo, Sardines Apr 6 - Stockholm, Karlsson Apr 7 - Copenhagen, Montmatre Apr 8 - Hamburg, Grosse Freiheit Apr 9 - Dortmund, Live Station Apr 10 - Hannover, Bad Apr 11 - Bad Salzuflen, Glashaus Apr 13 - Berlin, Loft Apr 15 - Lausanne, Dolce Vita Apr 16 - Mannheim, Feuerwache Apr 17 - Munich, Theaterfabriek Apr 19 - Vienna, Arena Apr 20 - Ljubljana, Festivalna Dvorna Apr 21 - Bologna, Teatro Tivoli Apr 22 - Udine, Teatro Zanon Apr 23 - Pisa, Pisa Teatro (may have been cancelled due to truck failure) Apr 28 - Poitiers, Comfort Moderne Apr 29 - Rennes, Ubu Club Apr 30 - Paris, Rex Club May 2 - Antwerp, Paradox May 3 - Utrecht, Tivoli May 4 - Rotterdam, Lantaren May 5 - Eindhoven, Effenaar May 6 - Amsterdam, Paradiso May 7 - Athens, Rodon Club (may have been canceled because of Roland The Rat taping) May 8 - Athens, Rodon Club Jul 18 - New York City, Cat Club (New Music Seminar) US Tour Sept 1988 Sep 14 - Toronto, Siboney Club (support: John Cale) Sep 17 - New York City, The Ritz (support: John Cale) Sep 20 - Washington DC, 930 Club (support: John Cale) Sep 24 - Seattle, Showbox Theatre (support: John Cale) Sep 25 - Vancouver, Club Soda (support: John Cale) Sep 26 - San Francisco, I-Beam (support: John Cale) Oct 1? - ?? Reykjavik, Twnglid 1989 Mar 16 - London, Mean Fiddler (Set List: Caligari's Mirror, Miss You, Rhythm King, Monday Night, Waiting For Mary, Cry, Over My Head, The Waltz, Love Love Love, Pushin, Something's Gotta Give, We Have The Technology, Breath, Lost Nation Road, Bus Called Happiness - Humor Me, Universal Vibration, On The Surface - Final Solution) Pere Ubu v.5.2 European Tour (Crew: Andy Proudfoot, Joachim Schweiger, Simon Sidi (Support: Miracle Legion) May 31 - London, record for TV show Club X Jun 4 - Bath, Moles Club Jun 5 - London, Astoria (addl support: Mehead) Jun 6 - London, Institute Of Contemporary Arts (supporting House Of Love) Jun 8 - Nancy, L'Entrepot Jun 9 - Paris, Bataclan Jun 10 - Lyon, Le Transbordeur Jun 12 - Milan, City Square Theater Jun 14 - Vienna, U4 Jun 15 - Zurich, Rote Fabrik Jun 16 - Morecombe, WOMAD festival (support: Beautiful South) Jun 17 - Copenhagen, Fælledparken Jun 18 - Munich, Wirtshaus im Schlachter Jun 19 - Frankfurt, Batschkapp Jun 21 - Hamburg, Markthalle Jun 22 - Bochum, Zeche Jun 23 - Amsterdam, Paradiso Jun 24 - Rotterdam, Nighttown Jun 25 - Brussels, Ancienne Belgique Jun 26 - Brighton, Zap Club Jun 27 - London, record for John Peel Show, BBC Radio 1 Jun 28 - Cardiff, The Venue Jun 30 - Dublin, Olympia Theater Jul 1 - Edinburgh, Calton Studios (The Venue) Jul 2 - Copenhagen, Rosekilde Festival Jul 3 - Manchester, The Hacienda Jul 4 - Birmingham, Irish Centre Jul 5-6 - London, Kilburn National (supporting: The Pixies) American Tour Pere Ubu v.5.2 Support: Peter & Kristopher Blegvad Crew: Joachim Schweiger (sound), Andy Proudfoot (monitors), and Simon Sidi (lights) Jul 9 - Toronto, Diamond Club Jul 10 - Montreal, Club Soda Jul 11 - Boston, Paradise Jul 12 - New York City, Ritz Jul 14 - Cleveland, Peabody's Downunder Jul 15 - Detroit, St Andrews Hall Jul 16 - Chicago, Cabaret Metro Jul 17 - Minneapolis, First Avenue Jul 18 - Seattle, Moore Theater Jul 19 - San Francisco, DNA Lounge Jul 20 - Los Angeles, The Roxy Sep 25 Washington DC 930 Club Sep 26 New York City The Ritz, with Love & Rockets Sep 27 New York City The Ritz, with Love & Rockets 1990 Feb 2 Cleveland Phantasy Nite Club Feb 3 Cleveland Phantasy Nite Club Nov 27 - Toronto, Concert Hall (opening for The Pixies) 1991 Worlds In Collision Tour Pere Ubu v. 5.2 Crew: Mike Kelly, Paul Hamann / Todd Petersen, Joel Reiff (lights) May 24 - 27, rehearse at Babylon A Go Go, Cleveland. May 28 Cleveland Babylon A Go Go May 29 Lancaster Chameleon May 30 New York City Village Gate Jun 1 Boston Paradise Jun 2 Providence Club Babyhead Jun 3 Toronto El Macambo Jun 5 Ann Arbor Blind Pig Jun 6 Columbus Stache's Jun 7 Cincinnatti Bogart's Jun 8 - Chicago Cabaret Metro Jun 11 San Francisco Slim's Jun 12 Palo Alto The Edge Jun 13 Los Angeles The Roxy Jun 15 Long Beach Bogart's Jun 16 Scottsdale Anderson's 5th Estate Jun 17 Albuquerque Beyond Ordinary Jun 18 Dallas Trees Jun 21 Atlanta Cotton Club Jun 22 Chapel Hill Cat's Cradle Jun 23 Richmond Kahootz Jun 24 Washington DC 930 Club Jun 25 Baltimore Max's On Broadway Jun 26 Philadelphia Chestnut Cabaret Jun 27 Hoboken Maxwell's Jun 29 Asbury Park Fast Lane Festival bill with Blues Brothers Band and Kool & The Gang Pere Ubu v. 5.2 Crew: Mic Shenton (tour manager), Paul Hamann (sound), SImon Sidi (lights) Jul 5 - Aalborg, Provstejorden Jul 6 - Copenhagen, Valby Idraespart Jul 7 - Odense, Odense University European Tour Jul 8 - Hamburg, Fabrik Jul 9 - Berlin, Loft im Metropol Jul 10 - Hannover, Musiktheatre Bad Jul 12 - London, Marquee Club (support: Levitation, Mehead) Jul 14 - Amsterdam, Paradiso Jul 17 - New York City, Tramps (support: Miracle Legion) Jul 19 Burlington Border Kindness Of Strangers Tour Sep 13 Albuquerque Cooperidge Sep 14 - Chandler (AZ), Compadre Stadium, Festival (Crowded House, The Wonder Stuff, Richard Thompson, Pere Ubu, Meat Puppets, The Candy Skins) Sep 15 Las Vegas Fuddy Duddy's Sep 16 San Diego The Bacchanal Sep 17 San Francisco Slim's Sep 19-21 New York City Knitting Factory Sep 23 Pittsburgh Grafitti Sep 24 Philadelphia JC Dobbs Sep 25 Boston Paradise Sep 27 Montreal Les Foufounes Electriques Sep 28 St Catherine's Hideaway Oct 2 Detroit Alvin's Oct 3 Cincinnati Bogart's Oct 4 - Chicago Cabaret Metro (Support: The Drovers, The Coctails) Oct 5 Cleveland Peabody's Downunder Oct 6 Charleston Mountain Stage Oct 25 Mexico City Rock Stock Oct 27 Los Angeles McCabe's Pixies Tour Oct 29 Ventura Terrace Theater Oct 31 San Diego San Diego State University Nov 1 Phoenix Hayden Square Amphitheater Nov 3 Albuquerque Sunshine Theater Nov 6 Dallas Deep Ellum Live Nov 7 Austin Opera House Nov 8 Houston The Vatican Nov 10 Tallahassee Musical Moon Nov 11 Tampa Bay University of So. Florida Nov 12 Miami Cameo Theater Nov 13 Orlando Beacham Theater Nov 15 Jacksonville Milkbar Nov 16 Athens Georgia Theater Nov 17 Atlanta Center Stage Nov 19 Chapel Hill Memorial Hall Nov 20 Norfolk The Boathouse Nov 21 Washington DC Citadel Center Nov 22 Baltimore John Hopkins University Nov 23 New York City Ritz (Nov 24 New Haven The Moon) (Nov 25 Hoboken Maxwell's) Nov 26 Providence Performing Arts Center Nov 27 Boston Orpheum Nov 29 Ottawa Porter Hall Nov 30 Toronto Concert Hall Dec 1 Detroit Royal Oak Theater Dec 3 Columbus Newport Music Hall Dec 4 Cincinnati Bogart's Dec 5 Oberlin Hale's Gymnasium Dec 6 Chicago Riviera Theater (Dec 7 Chicago Shuba's) Dec 8 St Louis American Theater Dec 9 Lawrence Kansas University Ballroom Dec 11 Denver Gothic Theater (Dec 12 Salt Lake City The Bar & Grill) Dec 14 Portland Fox Tehater Dec 15 & 16 Vancouver Commodore Ballroom Dec 17 Seattle Moore Theater Dec 19 Sacramento Crest Theater Dec 20 San Francisco Warfield Theater (Dec 21 Santa Cruz Catalyst) Dec 22 Los Angeles Palladium 1993 Imago Travelling Road Show (with Boneclub and Orangutan) May 9 Charlotte 1313 Club May 10 Atlanta Masquerade May 12 Austin Liberty Lunch May 13 Dallas Lizard Lounge May 14 Amarillo Sneakers May 15 Denver Mercury Cafe May 16 Santa Fe La Luna May 18 Phoenix The Roxy May 19 Solano Beach Belly Up May 21 Los Angeles Troubador May 22 San Jose Cactus Club May 23 San Francisco Slims May 26 Portland Roseland May 27 Vancouver Commodore Ballroom May 28 Seattle Backstage Jun 1 Minneapolis First Avenue Jun2 Madison Club DeWash Jun 3 Milwaukee Shank Hall Jun 4 Chicago Cabaret Metro Jun 5 Detroit Alvins Jun 6 Cleveland Peabody's Downunder Jun 7 Pittsburgh Graffitis Jun 8 Philadelphia Chestnut Cabaret Jun 9 Providence Club Babyhead Jun 10 Boston Paradise Jun 12 New York City Irving Plaza Jun 13 Asbury Park Fast Lane Jun 14 Washington 930 Club Jun 17 Odense Rytmeposten Jun 18 Arhus Huset Jun 19 Copenhagen Pavillonen Faelledparken Jun 20 Berlin Loft Jun 21 Amsterdam Paradiso Jun 22 Brussels VK Club Jun 23 Paris Passage du Nord Ouest Jun 24 London The Grand Jul 16 Victoria Western Speedway, festival Jul 17 Agassiz Seabird Island, festival They Might Be Giants "Sunshine" Tour Pere Ubu v.7.0 Crew: Todd Petersen Jul 29 Sea Bright Tradewinds Jul 30 West Hampton Beach Big City Jul 31 - New York City, Rumsey Playfield, Central Park inthe afternoon (Jul 31 - New York City, Knitting Factory) Sep 7 Columbus Newport Music Hall Sep 8 Bloomington Jake's Nightclub (Sep 9 Champaign Blind Pig) Sep 10 St. Louis Washington University (Sep 13 Lawrence The Bottleneck) Sep 14 Columbia Blue Note Sep 16 Indianapolis The Vogue Sep 17 Cincinnati Bogarts Sep 18 Wooster College of Wooster Sep 20 Charlotte Pterodactyl Sep 21 Athens Georgia Theater Sep 22 Nashville Vanderbilt University Sep 24 Charlottesville Trax Sep 25 Lexington Washington & Lee University Sep 27 Blacksburg Virginia Tech University Sep 28 Washington 930 Club Sep 29 Newark DE Stone Ballroom (Sep 30 Ithaca The Haunt) Oct 1 Albany SUNY Campus Oct 2 Providence Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel (Oct 3 New York City Webster Hall) 1994 Apr 8 - Cleveland, Agora Ballroom (support: Green House 27) Apr 09 Chicago, Avalon Apr 10 Champaign, Blind Pig 1995 Oct 11 - Ithaca, The Haunt Oct 12 - Portland ME, Granny Killam's Oct 13 - Boston, Mama Kin Oct 14 - Providence, Met Cafe Oct 15 - New York City, Wetlands Oct 17 - Philadelphia, Upstair's at Nick's Oct 18 - Washington DC, 930 Club Oct 19 - Toronto, Velvet Underground Oct 20 - Cleveland, Agora Ballroom Oct 21 - Chicago, Elbo Room Oct 22 - Madison, Club DeWash Oct 23 - Indianapolis, The Patio Oct 24 - Minneapolis, First Avenue Oct 27 - Vancouver, Starfish Oct 28 - Portland, Berbatis Pan Oct 29 - Seattle, OK Hotel Oct 31 - San Jose, Red Light Nov 01 - San Francisco, Bottom of The Hill Nov 02 - Santa Monica, Alligator Lounge Nov 05 - Hamburg, Logo Nov 06 - Berlin, Loft Nov 07 - Bochum, Bahnhof Langendreer Nov 08 - Brussels, Botanique Nov 09 - Lindau, Club Vaudeville Nov 10 - Fribourg CH, Fri-Son Nov 12 - Karlsruhe, Subway Nov 13 - Frankfurt, Cooky's Nov 14 - Ris Orangis, Le Plan Nov 15 - Amsterdam, Melkweg Nov 16 - Nijmegen, Doornroosje Nov 17 - London, Astoria 2 1996 Jul 17 - Cleveland, Peabody's Downunder Jul 18 - Pittsburgh, Luciano's Jul 19 - New York City, Irving Plaza (Tim/Kerr Showcase, Macintosh Festival) 1997